Colors
|centro = Won Young, Sakura}}"Colors", também chamado de "Beautiful Color" ou "Beautiful Colors" (Coreano: 아름다운 색; Japonês: 美しい色; Lit: Cores) é uma música do grupo feminino nipo-coreano formado pela Off The Record Entertainment, IZ*ONE. A música é a primeira faixa do EP de estréia do grupo, COLOR*IZ, lançado em 29 de outubro de 2018. Áudio Spotify Descrição Letras Have you ever seen anything? Have you ever seen this color? daun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Have you ever seen this color? daun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Have you ever seen this color? daun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Have you ever seen this color? daun daun daun daun ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (neomu joha Babe) ( ) ( ) ( ) (Oh baby) Have you ever seen anything? Have you ever seen this color? daun daun daun daun Have you ever seen anything? Have you ever seen this color? daun daun daun daun |coreano= Have you ever seen anything? 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color? 아름다운 색 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 Have you ever seen anything? 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color? 아름다운 색 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 끌리네 그 누구와도 다르게 변하고 싶어 나 너를 바라보면서 Yeah 너를 알아가면서 Yeah 상상이 내 감정을 더 움직여 열두 가지 색색깔의 무지개 나는 과연 어떤 색일까 우리 더 빛나게 해볼까 천천히 하나 둘 그리는 하얀 종이 위에 빨주노초파남보 우리 어울리는 색은 뭐 늘 너의 곁에서 나 I will always be with you Oh 이런 아름다운 컬러 나도 모르게 자꾸 이끌려 예쁜 저 하늘에 담아 나를 그리고 싶어요 너와 내가 만든 컬러 우리만의 비밀이 열려 Baby I'll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything? 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color? 아름다운 색 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 Have you ever seen anything? 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color? 아름다운 색 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 색다른 주문을 걸었지 내 입술 Magic shop인 것처럼 나로 물들여 첫 번째 시간은 내 맘대로 미술 하늘 붕 뜨는 기분 괜히 두근거려 Black and white 세상 위에 칠해놓은 나만의 색깔 Woo 서로 다른 우리가 모이니까 벌써 멋진 그림이 돼버리잖아 느낌 있어 모든 색이 다 짜릿하게 번져가니까 Look into my eyes 원하는 대로 (우린 다 할 수 있어) 손끝부터 발끝까지 다 별빛처럼 반짝이니까 Look into my eyes 원하는 대로 (원하는 대로) 천천히 하나 둘 그리는 하얀 종이 위에 빨주노초파남보 우리 어울리는 색은 뭐 늘 너의 곁에서 나 I will always be with you Oh 이런 아름다운 컬러 나도 모르게 자꾸 이끌려 예쁜 저 하늘에 담아 나를 그리고 싶어요 너와 내가 만든 컬러 우리만의 비밀이 열려 Baby I'll show you my colors 자꾸 색칠하고 싶어 좋은 기분 (어떤 색) I like that 네 맘을 흔들어 나만 보게 투명한 유리컵 안에 담은 Color (짜릿해져) 자꾸 색칠하고 싶어 좋은 기분 (어떤 색) I like that 네 맘을 흔들어 나만 보게 투명한 유리컵 안에 담은 Color (너무 좋아 Babe) Oh 이런 아름다운 컬러 (Yeah) 나도 모르게 자꾸 이끌려 (Oh yeah, yeah) 예쁜 저 하늘에 담아 나를 그리고 싶어요 (그리고 싶어 Yeah) 너와 내가 만든 컬러 우리만의 비밀이 열려 Baby (Oh baby) I'll show you my colors Have you ever seen anything? 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color? 아름다운 색 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 Have you ever seen anything? 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 아름다운 색 Have you ever seen this color? 아름다운 색 아름다운 다운 다운 다운 |português= Você já viu alguma coisa? Cor bonita, cor bonita, cor bonita Você já viu essa cor? Cor bonita, bonita ta ta ta Você já viu alguma coisa? Cor bonita, cor bonita, cor bonita Você já viu essa cor? Cor bonita, bonita ta ta ta Eu estou sendo desenhada Eu quero mudar para algo diferente do que qualquer outra pessoa Enquanto eu olho para você, sim Enquanto eu te conheço, sim Imaginações movem minhas emoções ainda mais Arco-íris com doze cores diferentes Que cor eu sou? Vamos torná-lo ainda mais brilhante? Em cima do papel branco nós estamos desenhando lentamente um por um Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul, índigo, violeta, qual cor se encaixa com a gente? Estou sempre ao seu lado Eu sempre estarei com você Oh, esta cor bonita Eu continuo sendo desenhada por isso sem que eu saiba Coloque isso nesse lindo céu Eu quero me desenhar A cor que você e eu fizemos Um segredo só entre nós dois vai se abrir, querido Eu vou te mostrar minhas cores Você já viu alguma coisa? Cor bonita, cor bonita, cor bonita Você já viu essa cor? Cor bonita, bonita ta ta ta Você já viu alguma coisa? Cor bonita, cor bonita, cor bonita Você já viu essa cor? Cor bonita, bonita ta ta ta Eu lançei um feitiço exclusivamente colorido Meus lábios, como se eu estivesse em uma loja de magia, eu também me tornei colorida O primeiro período é arte porque eu quero que seja Eu sinto que vou flutuar no ar, meu coração começa a bater No topo deste mundo preto e branco Eu o colori com minha própria cor, uh Desde que todos nós que somos diferentes nos reunimos Já se tornou uma imagem incrível Cada cor tem uma certa sensação de tudo Desde que isso se espalhe eletronicamente Olhe nos meus olhos, do jeito que nós quisermos (Podemos fazer tudo) Da pontas dos nossos dedos até a ponta dos dedos dos nossos pés Tudo brilha como a luz das estrelas Olhe nos meus olhos, do jeito que nós quisermos (Do jeito que nós quisermos) Em cima do papel branco nós estamos desenhando lentamente um por um Vermelho, laranja, amarelo, verde, azul, índigo, violeta, qual cor se encaixa com a gente? Estou sempre ao seu lado Eu sempre estarei com você Oh, esta cor bonita Eu continuo sendo desenhada por isso sem que eu saiba Coloque isso nesse lindo céu Eu quero me desenhar A cor que você e eu fizemos Um segredo só entre nós dois vai se abrir, querido Eu vou te mostrar minhas cores Essa boa sensação de sempre querer colorir (Qual cor) Eu gosto disso Eu agito seu coração e então posso vê-lo sozinho Uma cor que é colocada dentro de um copo de vidro transparente (Se torna eletrizante) Essa boa sensação de sempre querer colorir (Qual cor) Eu gosto disso Eu agito seu coração e então posso vê-lo sozinho Uma cor que é colocada dentro de um copo de vidro transparente (Eu gosto muito disso, querido) Oh, esta cor bonita (Sim) Eu continuo sendo desenhada por isso sem que eu saiba (Oh sim, sim) Coloque isso nesse lindo céu Eu quero me desenhar (Eu quero, sim) A cor que você e eu fizemos Um segredo só entre nós dois vai se abrir, querido (Oh querido) Eu vou te mostrar minhas cores Você já viu alguma coisa? Cor bonita, cor bonita, cor bonita Você já viu essa cor? Cor bonita, bonita ta ta ta Você já viu alguma coisa? Cor bonita, cor bonita, cor bonita Você já viu essa cor? Cor bonita, bonita ta ta ta }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * A música também é chamada de "Beautiful Color" (lit: Bela Cor). ** No Japão, a música se chama "美しい色" (Beautiful Colors; lit: Belas Cores). * Foi performada em todos os shows do IZ*ONE 1st Concert "Eyes On Me" 2019. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:COLOR*IZ Categoria:A a Z